Por un dolor de cabeza
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius, Remus y un dolor de cabeza


Este mes todas le hemos recordado. Aquí está mi granito de arena para ayudar a mantener viva su memoria. Va por ti, Sirius

**Sumary:** Sirius, Remus y un dolor de cabeza

**Advertencias:** Slash. Relación chico-chico

**Disclaymer:** Sirius y Remus son de JKRowling, pero me gusta escribir sobre ellos, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? U 

**N/A: Hola a todos!!! No sé si os acordaréis, pero justo este mes, hace ya once años, nuestro querido Sirius Black fue tragado por un Velo negro y misterioso que lo separó de nosotros y de su lobo ¬¬ Nosotros desde aquí no podemos hacer gran cosa, sólo seguir recordándolo de vez en cuando, escribiendo en su memoria y tejiendo los hilos de su pasado. En un capítulo de Supernatural los hermanos Winchester se enfrentaban a un demonio que adquiría fuerza haciendo realidad los pensamientos de los demás. Quién sabe, quizá gracias a nosotros Sirius y Remus son felices juntos en algún lugar. Si lo sueños son otra dimensión estoy segura de que es así **

Por cierto, este fic iba a formar parte de _**Memorias del Pensadero**_**, el fic que estoy publicando en mi Livejournal. Los que os habéis pasado por allí sabéis de qué hablo ;-)**

Este fic está dedicado a Ilenda, porque sé que hoy es un día especial para ella. Sé que últimamente no hemos coincidido mucho y hemos hablado poco, pero sigues siendo una gran amiga. Va por ti, linda, espero que te guste.

**POR UN DOLOR DE CABEZA**

Desde siempre Remus Lupin ha padecido jaquecas. Insoportables dolores de cabeza que martillean sus sienes con furia, como si quisieran quebrarlo desde dentro, del mismo modo que Atenea rompió la cabeza de Zeus para nacer a la vida. A veces Remus piensa que también hay algo dentro de él, golpeando para intentar salir. Sólo que en lugar de una diosa él pariría un monstruo: armado con uñas afiladas y poderosos dientes capaces de transformar la vida de un niño en una tortura sin tregua.

Odia el dolor. Por supuesto se ha acostumbrado a él porque desde que aquel ser de la oscuridad lo mordió siendo un niño se rompe por dentro cada mes, bajo el poder de la luna llena y el estigma de una maldición que clama venganza. Cuando se transforma, sus huesos crujen como hojas secas y la piel se quiebra para dejar paso al terrible ser que oculta. Y es por eso que Remus piensa que los dolores de cabeza se deben a ese mismo monstruo, que trata de salir a la luz incluso cuando la luna no le llama: otro castigo más por un pecado que nunca cometió.

-¿Remus?

La voz llega de tan lejos que cree haberla imaginado. Ahora mismo sólo puede ver oscuridad y brotes de color que intentan nacer de ella, como semillas que germinan demasiado deprisa y mueren aún más rápido. Las luces intermitentes le marean y le provocan náuseas, pero abrir los ojos es peor. Aún así hace un esfuerzo cuando la voz vuelve a insistir.

-Remus, ¿qué tal estás?

Le gustaría contestar, pero sólo puede soltar una especie de gemido que debe ser respuesta suficiente, porque la voz sigue hablando en susurros, casi hueca, como si temiera despertarlo.

-James dice que te duele la cabeza.

No es verdad. No le duele la cabeza, porque la cabeza no duele así. Le _estalla_ la cabeza. Continuamente. Con cada movimiento que trata de hacer, con cada gesto que no hace, con cada palabra que intenta pronunciar y acaba muriendo en sus labios. Pero seguro que él no lo entendería, aunque se lo explicara de mil maneras.

-Se me pasará.

La habitación está a oscuras. La luz lo empeoraría todo, así que Remus ha lanzado un hechizo para que parezca de noche en el cuarto, aunque fuera brille un sol radiante. Por eso, cuando consigue entreabrir los ojos sólo distingue una sombra frente a él. Inclinada sobre él.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a la enfermera?

-Porque no me puedo mover –murmura-. Además, la pócima que me dan allí no ayuda mucho.

Quiere que se vaya. No puede descansar si él está allí, a su lado, haciendo preguntas sobre su estado que prefiere no contestar y que le recuerdan lo mal que se siente. Suspira e intenta relajarse. Con un poco de suerte no tendrá que levantarse a vomitar la escasa comida que ha ingerido, aunque las náuseas son cada vez más fuertes. Si no se mueve mucho puede que se le pase.

En algún momento siente una mano posarse en su frente y es reconfortante la frescura que le transmite a su ardiente cabeza.

-Vamos, tómate esto.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero es obvio que Sirius ha corrido a la enfermería para traerle el brebaje que suele tomar en esos casos. Trata de incorporarse ayudado por los fuertes brazos que lo sostienen y hace un esfuerzo por tragar la medicina. Está asquerosa.

-Vamos, bébelo todo.

Normalmente no soporta el ruido. Cuando padece las fuertes cefaleas cualquier sonido le molesta terriblemente. Pero no es así con la voz de Sirius. De alguna manera parece relajarle y ayudarle a descansar, su voz grave y masculina. Por eso hace cualquier cosa para conseguir que siga hablando, por ejemplo protestar.

-Está amargo –se queja. Y da el último sorbo.

-Lo siento, licántropo llorón, pero tendrás que tomártelo todo si quieres que haga efecto.

Remus odia esa palabra: licántropo. Pero es distinto cuando él la dice. Cuando Sirius lo llama licántropo es como si le diera un trago de medicina aún más eficaz que los preparados de Madame Ponfrey. Le llama licántropo igual que llama _Cuatroojos_ a James o _Señora Prefecta_ a Lily. Y eso hace que no parezca tan grave.

Remus bebe y cuando termina vuelve a recostarse en la almohada. Sólo quiere descansar, pero Sirius no parece dispuesto a permanecer callado, cosa que en el fondo agradece.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte mal?

-En clase de Pociones.

-¡Hace horas de eso! ¿Cómo has aguantado tanto?

-¿Acaso ves que aguante?

Sirius resopla, pero no contesta su pregunta. En lugar de eso le empuja para que se arrime a la pared.

-Vamos, hazme sitio.

Remus le deja espacio suficiente para que se tumbe a su lado, y no debería pensar, pero piensa que Sirius es tonto al querer quedarse allí con él, a oscuras, cuando podría estar en cualquier parte, disfrutando de la luz del día y de las risas y los gritos de los alumnos. Se esfuerza por abrir los ojos y lo mira en silencio, seguro de que la luz ya no le dolería tanto. Y no sabe si será por el bebedizo de la enfermera, pero siente una extraña calidez y un ligero bienestar que hacen que se olvide un poco del dolor.

-No es justo –Sirius mira al techo, pero su vista resbala hasta detenerse en él y Remus nota un escalofrío al ver sus ojos tan cerca, tan azules en la oscuridad. Y se estremece un poco cuando lo oye quejarse-. Joder, Remus, no es justo. Ya tienes bastante con la luna llena, ¿por qué tienes que sufrir esto también?

Remus sonríe. No está acostumbrado a que se compadezcan con él, pero con él es distinto. Sirius no es como los adultos, que dicen "pobre chico" y le acarician afectuosamente la cabeza. Sirius protesta, se queja y acaba irrumpiendo en la biblioteca a media noche para buscar un remedio a esa maldición que le quiebra por dentro. Con él se siente a salvo.

-Supongo que venía todo en el pack: hombre-lobo y jaqueca, dos por uno.

Sirius frunce un poco el ceño.

-No tiene gracia.

-O puede que sea porque yo no me quejo. Tú no pararías de gritar y de lamentarte. Sería terrible.

Sirius debería contenerse ahora que está enfermo, pero no suele hacer concesiones, ni siquiera en momentos como éste, ni siquiera a él, así que le golpea mientras lo llama crío idiota y hasta se atreve a sacarle la lengua.

Remus se ríe, pero lo hace en silencio, a escondidas, porque si no el dolor se multiplicaría y le mataría un poco más.

-Me estás dejando sin espacio, egoísta –Sirius sigue protestando, es su forma de decirle que todo pasará y que pronto estará bien-. Vamos, vete para allá. ¿No ves que me voy a caer?

Remus va a protestar, a decirle que la cama es para una persona y que él es el enfermo, pero le da miedo que Sirius se vaya y lo deje solo, ahora que siente que su calor le está salvando. Se mueve un poco y se pega más a la pared y Sirius retira las sábanas para meterse debajo, a su lado. Si no se sintiera tan enfermo Remus se sonrojaría. Tal como están las cosas, sólo suspira y se acurruca junto a él.

-Te habrás quitado los zapatos.

-Y los calcetines. Me quitaría también los pantalones y la camisa, pero sería demasiado para ti, incluso estando enfermo.

-Idiota.

-Capullo.

Se conceden una tregua que dura exactamente diez latidos de dos corazones.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en ponerte bien, Lupin?

Remus se encoge de hombros y suelta un suspiro cansado. No sabe cómo ha acabado su mano sobre el pecho de Sirius, pero ahora no se le ocurre una excusa para retirarla.

-No lo sé. Una hora…, cinco…

-Espero que estés bien para la cena, porque tengo hambre.

Con una sonrisa Remus consigue lo que menos espera: quedarse dormido. Poco a poco el dolor remite y se adentra de puntillas en un sueño en el que dos perros caminan juntos por un bosque oscuro. La noche es relajante y todo es calma y tranquilidad en el sueño. Y no hay luna en el cielo, sólo estrellas.

Cuando despierta, el dolor ha desaparecido y todo está increíblemente oscuro. Trata de moverse para alcanzar la varita que está junto a la mesilla y desarmar el hechizo, pero tropieza con un cuerpo abrazado al suyo que protesta cuando cae sobre él. Remus lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Sirius?

El aludido despierta con un gruñido y bosteza estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Hola, Remus. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien… ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Sirius se encoge de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que despierten los dos juntos, entrelazados para caber en un lecho demasiado pequeño.

-Tranquilo, me he quitado los zapatos. ¿Se te pasó el dolor de cabeza?

Remus asiente.

-Sí, estoy mejor –y como no sabe qué decir para que Sirius se levante, se ruboriza y cambia de tema-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ni idea. ¿Encendemos la luz?

Remus le pide su varita y Sirius se la acerca. Con una palabra, _¡lumos!_, la oscuridad se diluye y la luz entra a raudales por la ventana, haciendo que los dos guiñen los ojos sorprendidos por la repentina claridad.

-Bueno, parece que todavía no es de noche.

Remus mira el reloj y da su sentencia:

-Las cinco.

-Genial, a punto para hacer los deberes -De un brinco, Sirius se levanta de la cama y busca sus zapatos-. Esto de echarse una siesta a medio día sienta de maravilla, ¿no te parece?

Remus se acerca al borde de la cama y pone los pies en el suelo al tiempo que Sirius le acerca sus zapatos.

-Sí –sonríe-. De maravilla.

No sabe cuánto tardará en tener otro de esos dolores de cabeza, pero es la primera vez que no se lamenta de padecerlos. Mientras se calza, Remus no piensa en el tiempo que ha perdido, no piensa en el dolor ni en lo mal que lo ha pasado, sólo piensa en la cercanía de Sirius e incluso llega a preguntarse si la próxima vez también se quedará a su lado, durmiendo abrazado a él como esa tarde de primavera.

Afuera, el sol todavía brilla y al final pasan de los deberes y se van al lago, con James y Peter, para planear una de sus bromas. Las carcajadas de Sirius son tan escandalosas que a Remus le sorprende que hace un rato fuera capaz de hablar en susurros. Mientras Peter protesta por algún comentario de sus amigos, Remus piensa en lo que ha sentido al despertar, cuando ha descubierto a Sirius tumbado a su lado, y el cuerpo parece responder a sus pensamientos con un escalofrío y una extraña sensación en el estómago. Quizá algún día despierten abrazados por otro motivo.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Lupin? ¿En qué piensas?

Remus sacude la cabeza y se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-En nada.

-Nuestro licántropo parece muy feliz por algo. ¿Qué le has hecho, Sirius? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba mientras Peter y yo hacíamos los deberes?

Es extraño que Sirius se sonroje, pero lo hace, y eso sólo es un aliciente más para que James siga pinchando. _Así que ha pasado algo, ¿eh? Vamos, ¿por qué no nos lo contáis? _

-¡No ha pasado nada, James, deja de fastidiar! Sólo era un dolor de cabeza.

Remus no está de acuerdo. No ha sido _sólo_ un dolor de cabeza. Ha sido Sirius durmiendo a su lado, ha sido Sirius curándolo y ha sido un beso que Remus apenas recuerda y que Sirius le dio mientras dormía. Un beso suave, ligero y tímido que es la causa de que ahora Black se sonroje como una colegiala, aunque nadie lo sepa. Porque no sabe si Remus lo descubrió, si se hacía el dormido o si realmente no se dio cuenta de aquel gesto. Sus miradas se cruzan y la dulzura que emana de la mirada del licántropo hace que se estremezca. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo puede quererlo tanto?

-No te preocupes, Sirius, nuestro secreto está a salvo.

Y cuando Remus guiña el ojo y le sonríe lo sabe. Lo sabe porque su corazón salta y porque está seguro de que no hay otra respuesta: lo querrá durante el resto de su vida. Y no importa que él no lo sepa, porque acaba de decidir que se lo va a decir esa misma noche. Justo cuando James y Peter se duerman, lo tiene decidido: irá a su cama de puntillas, se colará entre sus sábanas y lanzará un hechizo para que nadie sepa de qué hablan allí dentro, y entonces, cuando Remus deje de hacerse el sorprendido se lo dirá. Y luego, si él le deja, le besará, esta vez de verdad.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto? –pregunta James, ahora muerto de curiosidad.

Pero sus amigos se limitan a reír a carcajadas, porque de algún modo presienten que esa noche sus destinos quedarán entrelazados para siempre.

**FIN**

N/A: Si os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito podéis dejarme un comentario. Me haría muy feliz 


End file.
